bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kynaera (NBZP)
Kynaera is a Black Mage Toa of Sonics controlled by Legolover-361. Her character was cancelled out with the reboot of the NBZP. The Character Profile Appearance Being a former Toa of Sonics, Kynaera's armor color remains jet-black with silver overtones. Her build radiates athleticism, even if she's on the small and slim side. Her Kanohi Shelek, Mask of Silence, is custom-shaped, adorned with intricate designs along its length. Kynaera is attractive for a Toa, but prefers to stay under her black cloak, typical wear for Black Mages, at almost all hours. Abilities Kynaera gave up her mastery over sonic and trained for years in the art of Xa-Kuta to become a Black Mage. During her training she learned the following Black Magic spells: *Thunder *Shock *Quake *Osmose *Blind *Temper Despite the loss of most of her physical abilities, Kynaera is fast for a Black Mage. She is very logical and willing to do whatever gets her closer to success. In addition, pride is of no importance to her. Weakness Black Mages cannot be physically powerful. Kynaera is not unusual in that regard, and thus is vulnerable to physical attacks. She's not skilled in hand-to-hand combat; without her staff all she has at her disposal is magic and speed. Kynaera has long had a "soft spot" of sorts for money. She is more or less liable to accept bribes, though she generally has an idea of what is a fair deal and what isn't. Biography Pre-NBZP Kynaera was a Toa of Sonics who had lived on the island of Mata Nui as long as she could remember. When "the Makuta" arrived, Kynaera knew that there was no hope for those who resisted Makuta’s shadowy reign. She traveled to the Kumu Islets in the hope of finding refuge there, only to come upon Xa-Koro; with no hope of escaping Makuta’s reign now, she set herself to work. She quickly became a highly-regarded worker in that she always got her jobs done quickly and efficiently. Promotion followed promotion, until, as a supervisor, she leapt at the chance to learn Xa-Kuta. She learned Black Magic under the tutelage of Echelon, a Priest of Makuta, and after many years' hard training she became a proficient Black Mage. She also learned a great deal of cunning and ruthlessness from her old teacher. NBZP Adventures After years of training, Kynaera finally became a full Black Mage. Upon finding no would-be employers she went to the Xa-Koro Library and bumped into a Matoran, Jan. The two decided to head to the Xa-Koro Docks in search of employment, where Kynaera became enthralled with the idea of heading out to sea. However, the Docks were empty; while leaving, a distracted Kynaera bumped into the High Priestess Kita, who offered to train Kynaera to be a Priest. Kynaera eagerly accepted, and Kita brought her to a tailor's, where she was measured in preparation for new Priests' apparel. Kita then left to run errands, and Kynaera was given free rein of Xa-Koro while the High Priestess was away. After entering a tavern Kynaera ran into an old friend of hers, Vernadon. The two held a short conversation to catch up on each other's lives, then separated. While wandering the city, Kynaera again saw Jan, this time with a Skakdi (Grokk, under the pseudonym "Macarl") who seemed to have swiped something from a vendor. Upon confronting the Skakdi, he charmed her with magic tricks; her suspicion abated, he questioned her about where to find a high-up Priest, and so she led him to the Library. There, they ran into a Priest, Echelon, by coincidence, with whom Macarl started a conversation about Xa-Kuta. Soon after, a female Toa under the name "Jazmyn" arrived; the Skakdi seemed to know her, and thus listened when she dismissed the Priest as "not high up enough". Because of this, Echelon and Kynaera decided mentally not to say anything about being teacher and apprentice. Vernadon appeared at this point and, overhearing the conversation, began to question Macarl and figured out he was lying. Jazmyn took Vernadon aside and spoke to him, joined by Echelon. She refused Echelon's offer of training, and so he retracted his offer and left. Afterwards, Vernadon formally introduced Jazmyn to Kynaera in the hopes that she would be able to lead them to High Priestess Kita. Category:Toa (NBZP)